Memories of time
by Mid-Blue270
Summary: A race against time OC x Roxas OC x Xion
1. Chapter 1: Lost memories

Name: Rumixka

Former name: Miruka

Nickname: Mixa (Pronounced Mix-uh for those who don't want to think about pronunciation)

Appearance: Pale, thin, waist length black hair, shoulder length bangs scattered around face, teal eyes

Title: Key of melodies

Number: XIV

Weapons: Keyblades in the shape of treble clefs, bow and key-arrow *bow in the shape of bass clef and key-arrows in shape of eighth notes and changes to key form* (Keyblades are called Soprano melodies and arrows are called allegro melodies)

Attribute: Sound

Chapter 1: Lost memories

I started walking into the Grey room with Roxas. "Axel, you are to team up with Rumixka and Roxas today to defeat the Memory Eraser." I heard Saix say. "Sure, whatever you say." Axel sighed. "The name of the Heartless gives us a lot on what it does." Roxas chuckled. We were now right in front of the two. "A Heartless is a Heartless; I need to add them to files." I said. Axel opened a Corridor of Darkness. "You two go on ahead." We nodded.

Axel's POV (short and simple)

Once they left, I turned to Saix. "This is a bad idea." "We need them to cooperate!" Saix snapped. "Cooperate? They're already cooperating!" I argued. "That's not right; they are being distracted by Ioxin and Xion. We need their full cooperation." Saix said, calming himself. I sighed. "Fine."

Rumixka's POV

Axel stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness. "Shall we start?" I asked. Axel nodded. We walked to Station heights. "There's nothing here." Roxas said. "We just got to this area…!" I practically screamed, making a fist. He faked laughed and backed away. "Alright you two stop it and look around." Axel ordered. "You really sounded like a nii-san, Axel nii-san." I smirked. I walked over to some shop and looked inside. "Not in there." I reported as I walked back to the boys. "Alright, let's continue." Roxas said. I nodded.

In the sandlot

"We can seriously tell there isn't any Heartless around here." Roxas murmured. "I second that." I murmured. "C'mon, the Heartless might be hiding." Axel explained. We sighed and separated. We roamed around the area and no Heartless pops out. I fell to the floor. "There's no Heartless here…" Roxas murmured, in an annoyed tone. I stared at Roxas and Axel. _I wonder where it really is. _I thought. A giant silhouette hovered above me. I looked up and it was a giant Heartless. It looked like a Rune master but a little bigger and violet. I jumped up. "Nii-san, Roxas!" I shouted. They look at me. "What?" Roxas asked. "This way! It's heading this way!" I started running in its direction. Roxas followed and then Axel.

Tram commons

I ran into the area and scanned it. No sign of the Heartless. I pounded my hand against the wall. "Mixa!" Roxas shouted. I turned and sighed. "I lost it…" He hugged me. "Don't worry, we'll find it again." I blushed a little. Axel finally arrived and stared at us. I pushed Roxas away and blushed harder. "Let's go find the Heartless; it should still be around this area." I said. I went over to where the trams park. Roxas was searching the top of the buildings. Axel was on the other side, near the shops. I closed my eyes and listened closely. If the Heartless moves, it may move something around. I opened my eyes. "Hey!" I shouted. Roxas looked down. I pointed to the hole in the wall. _Through there. _Roxas nodded. _I'll tell Axel, you go on ahead._ I smiled and ran into the hole. I slowed down so I can let the two catch up. The two caught up and we continued walking.

The old mansion

As we stepped into the front yard, the Heartless popped out. "Woah, that's one big Heartless!" Roxas shouted. It lunged at him. "Roxas, this is no time to stand in awe!" Axel shouted. He summoned his Eternal flames chakrams. "Hurry up and fight!" He ran to the Heartless and attacked. Roxas looked at me. I smirked and nodded. We both summoned our Keyblades, his Oathkeeper and my Soprano Melodies. "You're using your keyblades," He said. "You must be in a rush." "I want to finish up and go to the clock tower!" I exclaimed. I ran to the Heartless and attacked. Roxas did the same.

Roxas and I give a flurry of attacks to the Heartless. It jumped back, out of sight. "Tsk…" I breathed. I looked at the boys. They were worn out. "Hey, we'll rest here. I'll heal you guys." The two nodded. We all sat down and I began. "Cura… Cura… Cura…" I whispered. "You fought well, Roxas." Axel exclaimed, hitting Roxas on the back. "Yea? Well Mixa did most of the work! But don't count me out just yet, we still need to defeat it!"

I smiled. _Those two act like siblings. _I thought. I flinched. A slight sound was made. "Heartless…" I whispered. The boys didn't hear me, of course. In the corner of my eye, I saw the Heartless. It was back and ready to retaliate. It shot a beam at Roxas. "Roxas, watch out!" I screamed. I pushed him out of the way and got hit. "Gaah…!" Roxas sat in front of me. "Mixa…" He whispered. He attacked the Heartless and it vanished. Last I heard was, "Hurry up, we have to RTC now!"

Roxas POV

_Please let her be okay… She has too… _I thought. I carried her through the Corridor of Darkness. Minutes later I ran to our room. "Alright." I whispered, placing her in her bed. She was still and breathing very lightly. To light. "Saix is coming." Axel exclaimed, as he entered our room. "Shhh!" I hushed him. "Oh… right." He whispered. The two of us stood for about 30 minutes, waiting for Saix. "Where is he, Axel?" I asked. "I'll go look for him." Axel left the room. About another 30 minutes were wasted with total silence. "Found him!" Axel shouted.

"Axel be quiet!" I hushed. He sighed. "What's wrong?" Saix asked, irritated. "Mixa was hurt; I want you to tell us if she's ok." I said. He looked at Axel. I don't think Axel saw him. "Fine." He examined Rumixka for a few minutes. He sighed. "She's going to be fine, idiot." I sighed in relief. He smirked. "Good for you. I'm leaving now." He walked away. "Nnn…" Rumixka mumbled. She sat up. "Mixa!" I shouted. She looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, still smiling. She didn't speak. Her eyes showed what she was thinking. _Who are you? _I was shocked. "Wh-what?"


	2. Chapter 2: Restart: Day 7

Chapter 2: Restart: day 7

Day 1 (Yukaira's POV)

"Wh-what?" Roxas shouted. "What's up with you?" Axel asked, innocently. I didn't speak. I didn't know how to, anyway. "This must be the Memory Eraser's fault!" Roxas shouted. "But… I defeated it… It shouldn't have done this." Axel looked at me and then at Roxas. "Look, all we know is that she got hit and forgot everything. Let's give her time to get resituated." Roxas looked at the ground then at me. I stared at him, with lifeless eyes. "Alright… but it would be hard not to talk to her."

Day 7

I walk into the grey room with my bangs covering my eyes. "Good morning," Roxas greeted. "Did you remember anything?" I stared. "Hey, Roxas, you and Ioxin have to teach her the basics again. From the rumors, Mixa remembers how to summon the Keyblades and arrows." Axel explained. "Greeeaaat, I guess I'll teach her today." Ioxin breathed. "No, I'll teach her. I want to be there when she talks." Roxas said.

"How do you know she will talk today?" Ioxin snapped. "I have a feeling." Roxas argued. Axel sighed and broke up the two's quarrel. I walked to the window and poked at the area where Kingdom hearts was. Axel started scolding the two for quarreling on my first day back. He then went on to deciding who would teach me today. "Why don't we let lil' Mixa here choose. I stopped poking at the window. I walked in between the two boys and poked Roxas.

He smiled and I walked back to the window and continued poking. Roxas and Axel laughed while Ioxin sighed. "Oh Roxas, here's some news about the Memory Eraser Heartless, it can only be defeated by two key items. They have to be different. So it would've been your Oathkeeper and Rumixka's allegro melodies. That's all we have and I'll inform you of any new info." Axel explained. Roxas nodded and opened the Corridor of Darkness. I looked over at him and followed inside.

Twilight town

"So, what do you remember besides summoning the Keyblades or arrows?" Roxas asked me. I tilted my head back and forth. Roxas sighed. "How about our role? What is our role in the organization?" He asked. I didn't respond. He looked into my eyes. _… … … _"Since you don't know, I'll tell you. We're special. We're the ones to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts." I nodded. I would have said that… If I could speak.

Heartless popped up behind us. "We have to reach our quota for the day." He explained. He summoned Oathkeeper and I summoned Allegro Melodies, along with the bow. "Let's take them out." He shouted. He ran toward the Heartless and started attacking. I simply shot the Heartless he was aiming for. Less work for him makes me feel better for some reason; I guess that's why I'm attacking his targets.

We went to all the areas in Twilight Town, striking down the Heartless. I continued to strike Roxas' targets. After a few hours, we reached the quota. "Nice job!" Roxas exclaimed. I took deep breaths. "Did you get the hang of it? You know, using the keyblade and keyarrows?" He asked. I sighed. "I… I c-could have d-done… that with… my eyes c-closed…" Roxas smiled. "You finally talked!" He hugged me and spun me around. "C'mon time to get the icing on the cake and head to the usual spot!" He exclaimed, dragging me with him.

Clock tower

"This is our usual spot and here is the icing on the cake." He said, handing me an ice cream. I bit into it. "What does it taste like?" I smiled. "It tastes… salty but… sweet…!" I exclaimed. He smiled. I continued to eat the ice cream, and Roxas explained to me what happened before last week.


End file.
